


The Three Potter Children

by HufflepuffMommy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, potter kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffMommy/pseuds/HufflepuffMommy
Summary: Harry and Ginny talk baby names. What will they pick?





	The Three Potter Children

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [CanonFixFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CanonFixFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> AU in which Harry Potter gives his children sensible names...

**The First Potter Child**

The two Potters left the ultrasound appointment with a giddy step in their feet. 

“A boy!” Harry said with jubilation as he looked at his wife, interlocking his fingers with hers as they walked towards the apparition point. “I can't believe it.”

Ginny smiled brilliantly at him and nodded. “I know. Are you still wanting to name him after your father?” 

Harry squeezed her hand. “Only if that's ok with you.”

“Of course! And I have the perfect middle name for him as well.”

“Oh?”

They stepped up to the area where they were cleared for apparition and Ginny turned to face Harry. “Sirius. James Sirius Potter sounds like a perfectly good name to me.”

Harry looked at his wife and was breathless with emotion. Instead of words, he pulled her close and kissed her hard before they apparated home. 

 

**The Second Potter Child**

“Another boy!” Harry said as they left the appointment. 

Ginny smiled tiredly at her joyous husband. “Yes, very exciting.” 

She  _ was _ excited, she truly was, but little James was a handful at a year-and-a-half and between that and being pregnant, she was exhausted (not to mention, she was secretly hoping for a girl… but don’t tell Harry that.)

As they made their way home they decided to stop for lunch, since Grandma Weasley was currently watching their toddler. They grabbed burgers and crisps to go and ate in their quiet home-a rare commodity these days.

“So what do you think we should name him?” Harry asked as they sat down to eat. 

“Well, I really like--”

“Oh! I have the perfect name! Albus!” Harry said excitedly. 

Ginny gave him a quizzical look. “‘Albus’? As in... Dumbledore?”

Harry nodded eagerly “Yeah. I mean, he  _ was _ the greatest Wizard of all time after all.”

“Uh… I don’t know, Love. I mean, I kinda liked the name--”

“What do you think about Severus as a middle name? Albus Severus… has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” he asked as he bit into his burger. 

Ginny just stared at Harry and blinked a few times before she finally spoke. “You want to name our kid… Albus  _Severus_? As in, after Snape? The most horrible teacher at Hogwarts?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that, I mean, there was  _ Umbridge-- _ ”

“That’s not the point! You want to name our kid after the teacher who was the biggest bully to every student? Especially to you? Especially to Hermione? Neville?” she asked incredulously. 

“But Gin… he was on our side the whole time. It was a ruse so he wouldn’t be suspected--”

“No, Harry. The way he treated students - _ children-  _ at that school was horrible. I’m sorry, but I won’t agree to using Severus in our son’s name.” 

Harry grumbled but nodded. “Alright, fine. But do you like Albus at least?”

Ginny made an apologetic face and shook her head.

Harry groaned.

“Sorry Harry. I just… I don’t like it.”

“We could use ‘Al’ as a nickname if that makes it better?” he suggested, hopeful that at least one of the names he picked would get chosen. 

“Well, if you would have let me talk earlier, you would have heard my name suggestion, which could also use the nickname of ‘Al’,” she said, dipping some of her crisps into her pile of ketchup. 

Harry’s ears turned red in embarrassment. “Sorry for that. I was just excited I guess. I’ll listen now, I promise.” 

Ginny smiled at him. “Well, since I know you’d like to name our kids after someone important... What about Alastor?”

Now it was Harry’s turn to looked shocked. “As in... Moody?”

Ginny nodded, and as Harry was about to argue, Ginny held up her hand. “Listen first. Alastor Moody was one of the top Auror’s there ever was. And with you being an Auror, I thought that name would be fitting. Plus, he died protecting you and I felt like he wasn’t recognized enough for that.” 

Harry mulled it over as he finished up his crisps. After a while, he said, “I’ll think about it.” 

Ginny smiled triumphantly as she walked over and sat on his lap and gave him a loud, smacking kiss. “Tell you what, Mr. Potter. When he’s born, we’ll flip a coin for it. One side Albus, the other Alastor. Deal?”

Harry smiled. “Deal.”

Four months later, Alastor Arthur Potter was born. 

 

**The Third Potter Child**

Ginny walked out of the appointment with a sealed envelope in her hand. Harry had wanted to be there like he was with the previous two when they found out the gender, but he was called into a last-minute attendance-mandatory meeting that even he, the head Auror, could not escape. She promised him that she wouldn’t find the out the gender of their third, and final, child, and will wait until they could find out together.

She clenched the envelope in her hand as she walked towards the apparition point, heading towards the Burrow where her two oldest were currently napping. 

She smiled at her mum and dad, giving them a kiss as she sat on their plush couch and put her feet up. 

“How did the appointment go, dear?” Molly asked, handing her daughter a cup of ice cold lemonade. 

“It went well. All body parts accounted for and growing just fine,” she said. 

“And the gender?” her father asked hopefully. 

Ginny held up the closed envelope. “In here. Just have to wait for Harry to come over before I open it.”

“Oh, can’t I just take a peek?” Molly pleaded. “I promise I won’t tell you what it is, but I really need to start knitting the little one a blanket and-”

“Nice try, Mum,” Ginny said, shaking her head. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

Molly made a face at her daughter and they both laughed good naturedly as Arthur shook his head at the two women. 

He had been tickled pink when he found out little Alastor had his name for a middle name and he wondered who they would name their next child after. 

Their floo roared to life and Harry stepped through, his eyes scanning the room until they landed on Ginny. He smiled as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss. He looked up at his  Mother and Father-in-law and gave them a smile in greeting before looking at Ginny again.    


“Did you find out?” he asked. 

Ginny rolled her eyes and held up the envelope again. “I told you I wouldn’t. But the mediwitch wrote down the gender down and placed it in this envelope.”

Harry stared at the envelope before snatching it out of her hand and started opening it. 

“Hey!” she said, standing up and trying to take it from him, but he just held it higher. “You prat, Harry Potter!”

Harry laughed as he continued to open the letter above their heads, and as he slipped the piece of paper out, George came over and snatched it away before they could see what was written. 

“You two are a bunch of children,” George said. He held the paper to his chest, not looking at the words written on it. 

“Where did you even come from?” asked Ginny, panting slightly from trying to wrestle the letter from Harry. 

“I was sneaking biscuits from the kitchen, sorry mum, and I heard the squabbling so I decided to investigate.”

Ginny held out her hand. “Give me the paper, George.”

“I’ll do one better,” he said, stepping back and taking a glance at the note. He smirked as he crumpled it up, placing the paper in his pocket. 

“Hey!” said the other four adults in protest. 

“No need to get your knickers in a twist, I just thought we could reveal who the next Potter will be in a more festive way.” 

They all looked wearily at each other as George took out his wand. 

“Uh, son, what are you--”

“Relax pop, I did this to Angelina with little Freddy and Roxy. It’s temporary,” he said, still smiling. Before anyone else could argue, he mumbled an incantation.

The room was quiet as everyone looked around, wondering what George had done. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until--

“Harry! Your hair!” said Ginny.

Harry patted the top of his head worriedly. “What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s… it’s changing color… it’s--” she gasped as the new color took place. 

Harry looked around the room and saw that everyone’s hair was turning pink. 

“Pink? Why did you change our hair to… OH!” Harry said, a wide smile upon his face as he turned to Ginny, who was smiling and crying at the same time. 

“A girl!” she said, throwing her arms around his neck. “I can’t believe it.” 

“Mum? Dad?” came a small voice from the steps. They turned to look at James who was holding Alastor’s hand. They were yawning and rubbing their eyes. “Why is your hair pink?” he asked.

“Pink!” exclaimed Alastor, pointing with glee at the top of his father’s head.

Harry picked up James as Ginny picked up Al. “Because your mummy is having a girl! You’re going to have a little sister.” 

“Oh,” said James, looking around before he frowned and asked, “Can I have pink hair too?”

"Pink too?" echoed his brother.

George came over, smiling. “Sure thing, Squirt!” Within moments, the two youngest Potter’s were sporting pink hair as well.

“Pink!” giggled Alastor again, obviously pleased with the new hair color. 

 

When Harry and Ginny were back at home and the kids were in the playroom, they sat down in their living room, their smiles still plastered all over their faces. 

“I still can’t believe it. A girl!” said Harry. 

“I know. I thought I would have been cursed like my mum and have six boys before finally getting our girl. Thankfully, the stars have aligned, because after this child, I’m done and I’m glad we’re getting our girl.” She rested her head on Harry’s shoulder and held his hand as they listened to their older two chattering away. 

“We should probably talk names,” Ginny said. 

Harry groaned, making Ginny laugh. 

“You’re just sore you lost last time,” she said poking his side. 

“Maybe a little. Is it bad I was hoping for another boy to name Albus?” 

Ginny shook her head. “Not happening, Potter.”

Harry grinned. “Fine fine.” 

“With James, you chose his first name and I chose the middle. With Al, I got both. So it’s only fair that we each pick out a name for this one and then we’ll decide which will be the first or the middle.”

Harry contemplated what she said and nodded. “Sounds fair. You’ll probably guess what I’ll pick.” 

“Please don’t say 'Cho'…”

Harry tickled her side, causing her to laugh until she threatened to pee her pants. When she could finally breathe again, she said, “Fine, I have a good idea what name you will choose. Lily?” 

Harry nodded. “Or we can use her full name, Lilian. I came across her birth certificate that Dudley found in a box with some of my mother's things.” 

“Lilian is pretty,” Ginny said. 

“What about you? Any names you wanted to use?”

Ginny thought about it for a moment. “I have a few I like. I’ve been considering Luna, since we were so close at Hogwarts, and we still keep up from time to time. By the way, she sent a letter with pictures of the twins. They are adorable, though I’m glad  _ she _ got two at once and not me.” 

“Agreed,” stated Harry wholeheartedly. 

“I’ve also been thinking about other influential people in our lives. Minerva. Hermione. Tonks. Andromeda. But then I started thinking about someone who was most like a parent to all of us at Hogwarts, but will probably never have children themselves. Who always had our best interest at heart and who is even the welcoming presence to first years.”

Harry gave his wife a questioning look, confused as to who she was talking about.

She rolled her eyes good naturedly. “Hagrid, Harry. I’m talking about Hagrid."

“Hagrid? But… that’s not a girls name.”

“No, it’s not. But  _ Rubeus _ , his given name, can be changed to Ruby for a girl. And Ruby means red, which, let’s face it, this child is going to have red hair.”

Harry chuckled in agreement before frowning at his wife. “But... Hagrid?”

Ginny sighed. “Who was the one who gave you your letter?”

“Hagrid…”

“Who was the one who took you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies and introduced you to the Wizarding World?”

“Hagrid…”

“Who was always the first person to stick up for you; for all of us? Who had us come to his hut to serve us tea and scones as hard as rocks to make us feel better?”

Harry smiles softly. “Hagrid.” 

Ginny nodded. “Yes, Hagrid.”

Harry rubbed the stubble on his chin in thought. “Ruby, huh? Ruby Lillian Or Lillian Ruby?” he asked 

Ginny shrugged. “Your call.”

Harry kissed his wife’s temple. “Let’s go with Ruby as a first name. It’ll be the perfect name for our little spitfire of a girl.”

Ginny smiled up at him. “I couldn’t agree more.”

* * *

 

And so, nearly 15 years later, the five Potters; Harry, Ginny, James, Alastor, and Ruby, made their way to the Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Al was nervous, as his brother James kept saying how horrible it would be if there was a Slytherin in the family, but Harry put an end to that.

“Al, do you know who you are named after?”

“Alastor Moody, one of the best Auror’s in the world… well, after you, Dad,” his son said with a hesitant smile. 

Harry smiled and nodded. “And do you know what house he was in?”

“Gryffindor?” 

“Nope. He was in Slytherin. So it just goes to show that even those from Slytherin can turn out to be something great. But Al, listen, no matter what House you get, your mother and I will be very,  _ very _ proud of you, ok? Whether it’s Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or even Slytherin. We’ll be happy either way.” 

Alastor hugged his father. “Thanks, Dad.”

 

~~~~The End~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t change James’s name because I thought out of all of them, it made the most sense and sounded fine as is, hopefully, this was ok for the person who submitted the prompt. 
> 
> For the second, I really wanted to have Arthur in the name and I wasn’t keen on Albus, but wanted to keep the “Al” nickname, plus, Alastor is a neat name too. 
> 
> Same goes for Rubeus Hagrid. He really was like a father figure to Harry, for all the reasons Ginny mentioned above. 
> 
> As far as Moody’s house goes, I totally made it up. It is listed as Unknown on the Harry Potter Wiki page. He is also a pureblood and his whole family was Aurors. I thought it would have been a bit poetic if the person who captured the majority of the dark wizards was from Slytherin as well. After all, he would need all the Slytherin traits to do so: Resourcefulness. Cunning. Ambition. Determination. Self-Preservation. Cleverness. That was all Alastor Moody. 
> 
> CONSTANT VIGILANCE!


End file.
